Promesa
by Sam-chan
Summary: Algo que queria hacer desde hace un tiempo... (soy malisima para los resumenes -_-)... Esta inspirado en la parte final de la película, aunque tiene referencias a algunas cosillas del libro... No me pude resistir, gomen ^^U


Los personajes no me pertenecen (Â¡Â¡Brincos diera yo!!... Y mi imouto-chan, para ese caso). No me demanden, soy pobre y de familia numerosa (Somos 5 hermanos ^^). Aparte, no tengo intenciones de sacar algÃºn libro robÃ¡ndome los personajes (AsÃ­ es imouto-chan, looooo siento), tan solo los uso un ratitito para dar mi versiÃ³n de las cosas (NÃ³tese que es MI versiÃ³n, cada cabeza es un mundo). DisfrÃºtenlo ^^... No olviden dejar su comentario, se los agradecerÃ© de todo corazÃ³n.  
  
Debido a que NO puedo usar cursivas (sniff... este en mi contra, yo lo se.. sniff) Cuando este entre comillas [" "] quiere decir que el personaje esta hablando... y si se encuentran entre corchetes [ ] es que estÃ¡ pensando el personaje (Â¡Lo siento! No quiere admitirlos :_: )  
  
*****  
  
FrÃ­o, del tipo que cala los huesos y entumece los mÃºsculos.  
  
El agua impregna mi ropa, y no me importa.  
  
Tengo que alcanzarlo.  
  
No puedo dejarlo ir.  
  
Es mi deber, lo he prometido... Lo he jurado.  
  
Mis pasos son cada ves mas lentos, y lo veo alejarse.  
  
No...  
  
- "Â¡Regresa!"  
  
NO.  
  
- "Â¡Te he dicho que regreses! Â¡IrÃ© solo!"  
  
- "Â¡Claro que irÃ¡ solo! Â¡Por eso irÃ© yo tambiÃ©n!"  
  
El agua ya llega a mis hombros, y aÃºn asÃ­ sigo.  
  
- "Â¡No sabes nadar!"  
  
Tengo que llegar, tengo... Soy el Ãºnico que supo donde estaba, soy el Ãºnico que lo puede cuidar, sin mi esta perdido, sin mi puede... puede... Morir...  
  
Mis pies resbalan y ya no hay suelo que soporte. Lucho con el doble peso de la ropa por el agua. Si tan solo hubiera aprendido. MaldiciÃ³n.  
  
Puedo ver el reflejo del sol en el borde del agua, el borde que no puedo alcanzar. Tengo que seguir, mis manos y piernas se agitan fuertemente y aÃºn asÃ­, parece que me hundo mÃ¡s.  
  
Mis pulmones arden por la falta de oxÃ­geno y lo Ãºnico que puedo pensar es... Â¿PorquÃ© no me ha sacado?  
  
Los destellos de luz, el baile del agua a mi alrededor, la paz, la vida, me recuerda a nuestra estancia en Rivendel... En LotlhÃ³rien...  
  
Puedo sentir el frÃ­o ya en todo mi cuerpo, el cansancio al fin me alcanzÃ³.  
  
Creo que le he fallado despuÃ©s de todo...  
  
Nunca creÃ­ ser Ãºtil. Todos mÃ¡s fuertes, todos mas Ã¡giles, todos mÃ¡s eficientes. Yo sÃ³lo a su lado, cuidÃ¡ndolo, empujÃ¡ndolo para que avance, alimentÃ¡ndolo.  
  
Observo el hermoso patrÃ³n de los destellos de colores en el agua y sonrÃ­o. Tal ves es mejor, tal ves serÃ© una carga menos.  
  
Al menos, al menos me irÃ© como quise... Que los dioses me perdonen... Al menos morirÃ© mostrÃ¡ndole mi fe, mi lealtad.  
  
Y recuerdo sus palabras. Recuerdo la sonrisa que se dibujÃ³ en su rostro cuando ... cuando... me -obligaron- a ir con Ã©l. PodrÃ­a haber jurado que estaba contento.  
  
No deberÃ­a, pero estoy contaminando con mi tristeza... Porque a mi alrededor ya no solo es agua de rÃ­o, ahora esta mezclada con mis lÃ¡grimas, con mis lamentos... AsÃ­ morirÃ© mas rÃ¡pido.  
  
Y sigo preguntÃ¡ndome, cuando comienzo a caer en la bienvenida soledad... Â¿PORQUE?  
  
Algo rompe la belleza del baile de las aguas, pero ya no alcanzo a ver...  
  
Con un Ãºltimo adiÃ³s, levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tengo mi mano derecha, y deseo, espero, suplico, que lo poco que tengo vaya hacia Ã©l, que le de seguridad, fuerza, que siga adelante y nunca mire atrÃ¡s, como lo hizo ahora.  
  
Y siento algo alrededor de mi muÃ±eca, y digo que no puede ser...  
  
Demasiado profundo.. estoy demasiado profundo ya...  
  
Y de pronto puedo sentir en todo el rostro el golpe del aire, y puedo sentir el calor del sol.  
  
Y puedo ver, entre el agua, entre las lÃ¡grimas, entre los lamentos, un par de ojos azules asustados.  
  
Bajo mi cuerpo puedo sentir un balanceo, pero no del agua... de una canoa.  
  
Y mis pulmones escupen toda el agua y se llenan del cÃ¡lido aroma del bosque, y sonrÃ­o... y lloro... y rÃ­o...  
  
- "Hice una promesa... -No lo abandones, Samwise Gamgee - y no planeo hacerlo."  
  
Un par de brazos, su ropa estÃ¡ cÃ¡lida por los rayos del sol, me rodean, y puedo escuchar un leve llanto en mi hombro.  
  
Y no planeo hacerlo.  
  
Sam-chan  
  
*****  
  
Hola a todos ^^... Bueno, lo se, esta corto. La razÃ³n es porque cuando me llega una idea de fic, tiendo a escribirla lo mas rÃ¡pido que puedo ~_~ ... Luego se me va la inspiraciÃ³n y muchos fics han encontrado su final en la carpeta maldita de las "Historias incompletas" de mi carpeta muahahaha.... Por eso, escribo rÃ¡pido y ya cuando acabo le doy su checada ^^U... Le agregarÃ­a mas, pero realmente no se como. A demÃ¡s, me gusta como quedo ^^. Esta idea ya la traÃ­a en mente desde que vi por primera vez la pelÃ­cula de LOTR... Me dio mucha tentaciÃ³n la cara de Sam cuando creyÃ³ que Frodo lo abandonaba, snifff, por eso este fic surgiÃ³ ^^U. [Nota: AÃºn no he visto algÃºn fic parecido, pero me imagino que alguno ha de haber, asÃ­ que, cualquier coincidencia es pura coincidencia ^^]  
  
Este fic es dedicado a mis incomparables e inigualables amigas, sin ellas no se que harÃ­a, me han apoyado al 100% y por eso las quiero. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado ^^ (Hay Dios, ya me puse sentimentalona). Danyliz (Ma', sin tu apoyo, quien sabe donde o que estarÃ­a haciendo), Kali-chan (eres la mejor ^^ tu tienes a tu mini chibi de cabellos de color de arcoiris, yo te tengo a ti ^^), Belly-chan (Este va para ti, imouto-chan, espero te guste ^^), Suu-chan (Â¡Â¡Â¡Sensei!!! No te he olvidado, Â¿DÃ³nde andas que se te extraÃ±a?), Isis-chan (Â¡Siempre te tengo presente padawan!, espero tu cuenta de FF.net ^ ~) Y a todos los demÃ¡s que no coloquÃ© (no porque no quisiera, sino porque soy una olvidadiza de primera, lo mÃ¡s probable es que esta parte este en constante renovaciÃ³n para poner a todos los que se me han escapado ^^U jeje) Los quiero, gracias por todo ^_^.  
  
Pd. Me acabo de dar cuenta... Las notas son mas largas que el fic ^^U jejejejeje ah las ironÃ­as de la vida jejejeje. 


End file.
